1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the anchorage, in the ground, of posts or stakes by means of a peg having a rigid part, advantageously formed of metal plates shaped as fins, said rigid part forming a sleeve for receiving the base of the post or stake once the peg has been driven into the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For driving such pegs into the ground there has priorly been proposed using a tool comprising a rigid elongate body and a sleeve forming a ram, mounted for sliding on the upper part of said elongate body so as to cooperate with a flat upper transverse surface of a central washer with which said elongate body is fitted, whereas a lower transverse surface of said washer, situated at a distance from the lower end of said elongate body slightly greater than the height of the peg, bears by its peripheral portion on the rigid part and is provided with a central recess. With such a tool, the operation for driving in a peg is achieved by introducing, into the sleeve thereof when it is simply laid on the ground in a vertical position, the lower part of the body of the tool, which thus plays the role of a false stake, over a length slightly greater than the height of the peg, so that the lower end of the body of the tool penetrates slightly into the ground. Then the ram, provided for this purpose with operating handles, is caused to slide over the upper part of the body of the tool so as to impart repeated blows on said upper transverse surface or striking surface. The lower transverse surface or bearing surface transmits the impacts to the upper edge of the fins of the peg and drive this latter into the ground along the general axis of the tool with guiding by the upper part of the body of the tool. When the peg has been driven completely into the ground, the false stake is withdrawn and a stake is introduced into the sleeve of the peg until its base penetrates slightly into the ground, to the depth reached by the lower end of the false stake. during the operation for driving in the peg, the central recess of the bearing surface of the tool protects the sleeve of the peg from damage through upsetting which would prevent the subsequent positioning of the stake.
Finally, this tool allows the peg to be well driven into the ground without deforming it and without letting the earth penetrate into its sleeve.
It presents however a difficulty in construction due to the fact that the application of violent shocks causes considerable risk of breakage, in particular at the level of the central protuberance of the body or of the junctions of the handles with the ram.
The invention provides a tool of the above-defined type which offers a particularly high impact resistance and further allows easy replacement of the most fragile elements in the case of wear or breakage.